Death's Angel
by Nekessla
Summary: HYx RP I wrote this in 30 minutes so, if the plot's dumb, just tell me!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this fanfic  
  
Death's Angel  
  
Relena looked down at the big blue ocean from the clouds. Regardless of the carefree  
way that heaven provided her, she was bored. Reincarnation never happened because when she   
came before the High Council she didn't want to be reborn. It would only cause her more pain.  
All she wanted was to have the happy life she never had on Earth. Her life was cut short by war.  
Relena and her family was killed when the army of the Anglaise nation took over the palace of  
the Cinq Kingdom. The whole royal family, including Relena, were murdered in their beds.  
Relena watched over the survivors of the massacre, making sure they weren't harmed by the  
Anglaiseans. There was only one of her friends left from her kingdom's massacre. Her best  
friend, Quatre Raberba Winner. It seemed all of them deserved to live. Even though she was  
an angel, she could still feel his pain.  
"I guess when you grow up with someone who has been your best friend since you were only  
2, someone who understands and knows you better than yourself, even death cannot break  
that bond. I wish I could give Quatre some of my strength to help him" whispered Relena.  
"Is that what you want?" asked a voice.  
"What do you mean?" replied Relena.  
"Do you wish to help your friend?" responded the voice.  
"Yes" whispered Relena.  
"Alright. If you can convice Heero, the angel of death, to spare your friend, it will be done."   
said the voice. Relena was consumed by a blinding white light. When she could see again,   
she was in Quatre's hospital room. Relena had a look of sadness on her face as she went to   
Quatre's bedside.  
"Quatre, please open your eyes" whispered Relena. As Relena sat beside her friend, a   
lone figure watched from the shadows. 'She's beautiful' he thought. As much as it hurt his  
heart, to see this woman suffer, he had a job to do. His idle thoguhts were broken when  
Relena spoke.  
"I know you're there" she said.  
"How can you see me?" asked Heero.  
"Because I'm an angel" replied Relena.  
"Get out of my way" said Heero.  
"Like hell I'm gonna let you take my friend before his time" said Relena. Heero just glared at  
her.  
"Regardless of you think, I know at least one of my friends deserves a chance to live and be   
happy" Relena said. Heero looked into her eyes. They were filled with just determination  
and sadness. He just couldn't say no.  
"It is done" said Heero as he vanished.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 weeks later  
Relena was staring down at the ocean from the clouds. Over the past 3 weeks, she had   
watched Quatre waken and get stronger everyday. As for Heero, he was no longer the  
angel of death, and he took his place among the souls of heaven. Relena saw him from  
time to time. They hadn't spoken since that day.  
"Hello Relena" said Heero as he watched Relena turn around to face him.  
"Hello Heero" said Relena. Heero just stared at this beautiful goddess in front of him. He  
couldn't stand it anymore. He had to kiss her. Heero pulled Relena to him and covered   
her lips with his. The couple broke apart breathless a few minutes later.  
"What was that for?" asked Relena.  
"To show you how much I love you" replied Heero.  
"Love me?" asked Relena.  
"Yes, love you. I've loved you since I first saw you. I finally found the happiness that   
eluded me on Earth" said Heero.  
"I love you too" said Relena as she pulled him to another kiss. After the kiss ended, they  
both turned to look at the ocean, both holding onto each other, relishing in happiness  
that they hadn't found in life. Relena held onto her angel of death. Heero looked at the  
woman in his arms. She was his light, his soul, his angel.   
  
AN: I know the plot is probably dumb and confusing, but I came up with this in 30  
minutes during Study Hall!  
Questions? Comments? Send any e-mails to lindl@bellatlantic.net 


End file.
